edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LilGirl61103
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Know it All Ed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Xydux (talk) 23:11, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Notice Hello, I've noticed that you have a tendency to engage in a practice called "Necrobumping", which occurs when a discussion in the comments section has been inactive for many years, and is bumped by a commenter in what he/she falsely believes to be an ongoing discussion. It is not a serious offense and your comments do seem to be of good faith, but this practice is still technically against the rules. In the future, try to avoid replying to comments that you can see have date-stamps of 2010 or 2011, because those conversations have long died out and its participants have moved on. Thank you. - :I understand. It shouldn't be too difficult to determine whether or not a discussion is active, as every comment has a clear date-stamp at the bottom that says, for example, "October 17, 2011 by LilGirl61103". If you see that there haven't been any new replies for years, then you should refrain from posting. But if you choose to comment on a discussion from, say, November of 2014, there's still a good chance that this conversation is ongoing and thus you can feel free to comment. - A few things: #Sorry I did not respond to your picture query, but by the time I read it, you had already added a picture to your page and added a profile picture, so I assumed you had figured out what you wanted to do. #Fanfiction is not allowed on the main pages of the wiki. As such, your "Episode Changes" page has been deleted; however, as it seems you put a lot of work into it, there is a copy below this message. If you want to repost, you can do so in a blog or on the Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki. ---- Hello, there. I am Bella, and if you have read my info thing, or whatever it's called, you will know that I like to pretend that I am in the show EEnE. Well, these are my changes to the episodes. (Note: I am only including the funniest ones.) My Changes To The Episode 'Luck Of The Ed' (Scene- They are in Edd's basement, examining Ed. The Eds are in there normal spots. Bella is sitting on the table with an angry look, and is looking at the wall.) Eddy: (Impatient.) What's taking so long? Someone's sure to find them. Edd: I'm having a difficult time going through Ed's copious contaminents. A moment, please. Read a magazine or something. Eddy: Read a magazine? I would if I knew where Ed hid them. Edd: Oh, you read those? Bella: (Leans next to Eddy.) You know you're just making this worse for yourself, right? (Scene- They are in the park, and Ed is digging in the sandbox.) Ed: Look what I found, guys! Eddy: (Really happy.) I'd tell you I love you, Ed, but I ain't that kind of guy! Edd: Bravo, Ed! Bring on the grail! Bella: (Under her breath.) Yeah, so I can burn it. Ed: (Holds up a toothbrush.) A toothbrush! Finders keepers! (Scene- End of the episode, are once again retracing Ed's steps.) Ed: (Hits his head on the tree.) Then I gazed at the stars. Eddy: (Groans.) Bella: (Still mad.) You do realize that even if you do find the magazines, I'm gonna burn them anyway? (If you're wondering about the fact that the magazines still exist after this episode, and how I made it so that it fits into mine and the show's plot is that after an hour, I got bored and went home, and after that, the Eds found them and I never found out, still thinking that the magazines were lost.) My Changes To The Episode 'Cleanliness Is Next To Edness (Scene- Ed is bothering Eddy when he is trying to get back to sleep. Bella is standing in the background, watching.) Ed: I wouldn't lie Eddy! It wasn't my fault! (Eddy puts the Jiggy Jiggy magazine over Ed's face. Ed smiles and Bella sees.) Bella: (Walking up to the window, angry. Then walks inside and tears down the magazine.) HOW DARE YOU! I TOLD YOU THAT I NEVER WANTED TO SEE THESE THINGS AGAIN! Eddy: (Scared because Bella can be VERY scary.) Wait! I forgot I had it! Bella: (Not believing Eddy.) LIKE HECK YOU DID! YOU SAID YOU BROUGHT ME EVERY SINGLE ONE! (Punches Eddy and tears the magazine up using her claws.) IF I SO MUCH AS SEE THE TINIEST SHRED OF ONE OF THESE THINGS AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR YOUR FACE APART! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! Eddy: (Nods nervously.) Y-yes. Bella: Good. (Stomps off and throws the shreds of the magazine into the trash.) My Changes To The Episode 'Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo' (Scene: The kids are in the cafeteria, and they were just shot with the love arrows. Eddy fell in love with Bella instead of Plank.) Eddy: Where have you been all my life? Bella: Right here. (Bella and Eddy hug.) (We skip though some stuff, and we are at the part where Rolf splashes the water on everyone.) Eddy: What the- (Sees himself holding Bella.) Ahh! (Retracts his hands.) Sorry. Bella: It's ok. (Suddenly angry.) Excuse me while I go kill Rolf. (Walks over to Rolf, who was finished splashing water on everyone.) Rolf: The harsh realities of your miserable lives have been restored. Thank you. (Bella grabs the front of his shirt.) Bella: I'm gonna freaking kill you. Rolf: (Confused.) But Rolf has saved you from the spell the mountain sprites sent apon you by shooting you with an arrow. Bella: (Quietly.) I hadn't been shot, idiota. Rolf: Oops. (Bella throws him to the ground and stomps back over to where Eddy was standing.) Eddy: What was that about? Bella: (Trying to come up with an excuse.) He splashed that filthy water on me! (Scene- A few minutes later, everyone is walking back to class. Everyone except Eddy and Bella.) Bella: (After everyone was gone, and Eddy was about to leave, too.) Eddy, wait. There's something I have to tell you. (The rest happens off screen. I'm just saying what happened.) Eddy: (Stopping.) What is it? Bella: (Nervous.) There's been something I've wanted to tell you for a while, now. I guess, well, I...like you. Eddy: (Confused and surprised.) Say what? Bella: Let's just say, I could never resist the 'Eddy charm.' (Looks at Eddy nervously.) Eddy: Are you serious? Bella: (Sighs.) Let me put it like this. (Kisses Eddy for about a minute. They pull apart and Eddy looks surprised still.) Eddy: How long? Bella: (Looks at her feet.) The day I moved here. Remember how I always said 'Ti amo'? (Eddy nods.) 'Ti amo' means 'I love you' in Italian. I was just so shy to say anything. (Bella blushes.) Let's get to class. (They run off to class.) (Scene- End of the episode.) Edd: (Worried.) I still can't believe that I got a detention. This will ruin my perfect behaviour award. Bella: (Standing next to Eddy.) At least one good thing came out of today. Eddy: Yeah. I still can't believe you liked me the whole time. Edd: Yes, I'm very proud of you, Bella. Ed: GIRLS ARE ICKY! Bella: (Glaring at Ed.) Girls aren't icky. My Changes To The Episode 'Pop Goes The Ed' (Scene- The Eds are in the kiddie pool.) Nazz: (Walks up with Bella.) Hi Ed, Edd and Eddy. You boys look cool. Mind if we join you? Eddy: (Nervous.) Uh, Ed has three nipples like that bad guys from James Bond. Bella: That's disgusting! (Runs off.) Nazz: You guys are funny! (Walks after Bella.) Bella: (Off screen in the background.) You think that's funny? That's just gross! My Changes To The Episode 'A Pinch To Grow An Ed' (Scene- Eddy and Bella are outside Edd's garage. Bella is sitting, playing with Felice, and Eddy is trying to get into the garage.) Bella: Good things come to those who wait, Eddy. Eddy: Yeah, right. (Bella rolls her eyes.) (Scene- Ed and Edd are looking for Bella and Eddy, who are walking through the ally with all the trash. Note: I am not trying to get tall in this episode. I am just hanging out with Eddy.) Ed and Edd: Eddy! Bella! Eddy: (Kicks a can and we hear a yowl.) Sorry, Felice. (Felice jumps into Bella's arms.) Bella: She's ok. My Changes To The Episode 'May I Have This Ed?' (Note. I am pretending that this episode happened before Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, for the sake of the plot. (Scene- The Eds (And Bella.) just found out that there's a dance. Note: I don't know exactly how the words go, but I am trying to get as close to it as I can. It might be a bit off, but you get the point.) Edd: (Reading Eddy's flier.) Win a date with Eddy? Bella: (Quietly.) Eeeeeee! Edd: (After glancing at Bella, then turns to Eddy.) You're not thinking of going to this, are you? (Eddy hears someone writing something on the flier and turns to look at it, only to see Ed's name. Bella's is also on it, but it is very tiny, so Eddy doesn't see it. Eddy glares at Ed, who is standing next to the flier, blushing. Bella is also standing there, looking at her feet.) (Scene- The kids are at the dance. The Eds are in there normal spots, and Bella is sitting next to Nazz on the other side of the gym. Bella is wearing a red ankle-length dress, red high-heels, her hair is in a ponytail, and there is a red heart clip in it.) Bella: (While looking at Eddy, who is talking to Ed and Edd. Bella is talking under her breath.) Just ask him. Come on. (She begins to stand up, then sighs and sits back down.) I can't do it. Nazz: Come on, Bella. Stop being so shy. It's his fault that he's, like, the ONLY one who doesn't know. Bella: And that's why I'm shy. (Scene- Marie just grabbed Eddy to dance with, just like in the real episode. Bella is watching, mad.) Marie: Quick! They're looking! So make like an octopus and suck base! (Gets ready to kiss Eddy.) Bella: (Jumping on Marie.) LIKE HECK YOU WILL! GET THE CRAP OFF MY BEST FRIEND! (Under her breath.) And hopefully more one day. Marie: (Hearing Bella.) Yeah, right! Bella: (A little embarrassed mixed with anger.) SHUT UP! (Scene- Bella and the Eds are in Eddy's room. Eddy just showed them his book.) Edd: Dames, Dates and You? Eddy: It's got all a guy needs to know about charming the tomato. (Does the dance-like thing like in the real episode.) Bella: That's disturbing. (Scene- They're up in Eddy's attic, practicing on the model thing.) Ed: This is my lucky cheese chunk, Sheldon Jr. (Takes out a chunk of rotten cheese.) Bella: That's DISGUSTING! Eddy: Ed! Girls don't want to hear about your stinky cheese chunk! (Me speaking, not describing something in the show. For once, Eddy's right.) Talk about everyday stuff. You know, cologne, cash, me. Bella: Oh, yeah! God forbid you ask them about themselves! Just listen to a stupid book instead of a REAL GIRL! God, sometimes boy are such idiots. (Girls, I'm sure you agree with me on that one. If so, leave a comment.) (Scene- End of the episode.) (First of all, I would like to say that Eddy's choice of words in his first quote aren't exactly what I would use if I had picked them, but I'm trying to keep the plot the closest to same as can be.) Eddy: I'm done with dames. Who can figure them? Bella: (Heartbroken, even though Eddy technically isn't her bf. Is speaking under her breath.) But... Ed: No school tomorrow! Edd: Seems I did learn something from your brother's book, Eddy. After all, I did get to dance with Nazz. Ed: And I got Wilfred's phone number, guys! Bella: (With tears in her eyes.) Good for you, Ed, Double D. (Erupts into tears and runs off. Felice follows her.) Eddy: (Stares after Bella before turning to Edd.) Geez Sockhead. What's up with your sister? Edd: (With a knowing smile on his face.) Oh, it's just her crush didn't ask her to dance. Eddy: (Surprised.) Bella has a crush? (Glances at the spot where Bella ran off, before turning back to Edd.) Who? Edd: Oh, she'll say in due time, Eddy. I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't want me to tell. (Iris in on Eddy's confused face.) My Changes To The Episode 'Sir-Ed-a lot' (Scene- Bella and the Eds just trapped Sarah under the cage thing. Bella is in a throne next to Eddy. Edd: All hail king Eddy! Eddy: Thanks, squire. Sarah: King? There is no king! I'm the queen! Bella: And I'm the princess. (Scene: They are about to start the horse race. I am pretending to be a horse, and my cat, Felice, is the rider.) Ed: I'm a horse! Eddy: You're a horse's- Bella: (Sternly.) Eddy! Sarah: You better win! Bella: Doubt it. I run on all fours all the time, so I'm an expert on this. My Changes To The Episode 'Quick Shot Ed' (Scene- Eddy just found the camera.) Eddy: Hey Ed. (Takes picture of Ed, Edd and Bella, dazing them.) Bella: Ahh! Ed: Cool! Do it again, Eddy! Bella: No, wait! (Eddy takes the picture and Bella faints.) Eddy: (Holding out the picture.) Hehehe...check it out! (Picture is of Ed and Edd is there normal spots, and Bella is falling backwards.) Edd: Eddy, I am temporarily impaired, and I think Bella is unconscious. Bella: (Wakes up.) Eddy, how many times have I told you? I can't stand bright flashes! My Changes To The Episode 'Read All About Ed' (Scene- The machine just went haywire, causing a newspaper to hit Sarah on the feet super lightly.) Sarah: Ed! You hit me and I'm telling mom! Ed: (Eats the newspaper.) All gone! Bella: That's disgusting, Ed. My Changes To The Episode 'An Ed Too Many' (Scene- Bella and the Eds are making pizza. FYI in the show I am an expert on making all Italian foods.) Eddy: Ed! Quit eating all the cheese! Ed: (Confused.) Cheese, Swiss? Eddy: Pepperoni, Italian. Bella: (Happily.) Like me! Ed: Slicer, aluminium! (Scene- The Eds just pulled Edd away from Sarah on the top of the fridge.) Sarah: (Angrily.) Give me back my boyfriend! Bella: (Pops up onto the fridge, hanging off the side.) Sarah, technically, he's not your boyfriend, he's my step-brother. So could you be so kind as to (Angerly.) BACK OFF?! (Calmly.) Grazie. (Scene- Bella and the Eds just found the four-leaf-clover.) Eddy: Let's go to my house and make some pizza. Edd: I'll make the sauce. Ed: I'll get in the way and make a big mess! Bella: (Happily.) And I'll make my own pizza, because yours will surely be a piece of crap! ---- Thank you. ok Hello LilGirl61103 I'm your boyfriend Taha Butt I live on K Block and since you did not come to marry me This is my home You can visit here I have been missing you to chat on my wall and ask it So Be my favorite girlfriend and I earn 13 badges to welcome you and love you for second The Love is in the air with you and me Episode 3 of Season 6 is "Ed. Edd n Eddy in Italian girl's house" Record a video and put Ed, Edd n Eddy characters onto your house Bring these characters to life! Happy message by Syber.zmartie aka Taha Butt Uh...who are you?? LilGirl61103 (talk) 22:48, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Response to edit reversal The reason I removed your edit to the "I Am Curious Ed" page was not because I thought the information provided was untrue, it's that it wasn't particularly relevant to the article as a piece of trivia or a goof. At this wiki we strive not to take these sorts of instances from the show too literally, as it is a cartoon and thus not realistic. The creators were not making a "goof" by not acknowledging that goldfish "eat both their eggs" and that "any surviving baby goldfish fry" or that "it is also very bad to keep even one goldfish in a bowl." This is over-analysis, AKA reading too much into the scene. -